Teacher
by Pawi
Summary: Un élève rebelle, un éducateur et professeur plus qu'attirant, c'est dans un OS très citronné que vous retrouverez Castiel et Dean.


**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Ceci est un AU Destiel avec lemon détaillé( attention donc aux homophobes) lemon qui ne sera pas de la guimauve, une vidéo sur youtube m'as inspirée et je ne peux me résoudre à faire du soft soft… honte à moi :( … Il y aura aussi une grande différence d'âge entre Dean et Castiel dans cet OS mais tous les deux seront majeur j'espère donc ne recevoir aucuns avertissement pour idées malsaines ou je ne sais quoi x) simplement dans le contexte de cet OS, c'était un peu obligatoire… Voilà pour les « warning » Je ne vous en dis pas plus ce serait bête de gâcher la surprise hihi. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à faire péter la pt'ite bulle ;)**

 **Musique de cet OS :** **The Glitch Mob - Seven Nation Army Remix (The White Stripes)**

Castiel, adolescent en pleine crise prenait un malin plaisir à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il n'avait que faire de l'autorité que ce soit celle de ses parents, de ses professeurs ou des flics. Il avait d'ailleurs à 17ans déjà, un casier judiciaire pour consommation et trafic de stupéfiants. Sans compter les nombreux vols à l'étalages et les bagarres lors de soirées trop arrosées. Ses parents, Zacharia et Hester Novak, ne savaient plus quoi faire de leur fils. Ils avaient tout essayé mais rien ne semblait fonctionner et ils voyaient leur fils sombrer dans un mauvais chemin de jour en jour.

Tout a commencé lorsque Castiel rencontra Billie, une jeune droguée. Elle était tout le temps défoncée mais extrêmement jolie et Castiel était tombé sous son charme. Elle l'avait tiré avec lui, le rendant addict, lui aussi.

Ensuite s'en étaient suivies les modifications physiques. Il était rentré un soir à pas d'heure le visage percé à plusieurs endroits. Il s'était fait faire trois piercings ce jour là; le premier à la la langue, le second était un « angel kiss » et enfin des « cheeks ». Il avait voulu faire dans le genre fort. Il se voulait provoquant et il voulait choquer les gens. Il devint vite accros à cette pratique et se fit donc percer l'arcade et se posa des stretch de 8mm sur chaque oreille.

Mis à part ça, il vivait une vraie vie de débauche, il ne faisait strictement rien à l'école, partait parfois des nuits complètes sans donner nouvelles à ses parents. Il faisait donc vivre un enfer à son entourage qui ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour lui vu son jeune âge.

On était en novembre quand Castiel décida de passer la première journée à l'école. Il avait envie de revoir de nouvelles tête et d'ennuyer son monde pour fêter ses 18 ans.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans son local, il fut surpris de ne pas voir Mme Belduque, sa prof d'anglais qu'il adorait provoquer et qui ne faisait que subir. À la place, il trouva un homme dans la trentaine, dans un costume très élégant, une petite barbe bien entretenue et un regard vert, fascinant.

— Castiel Novak, je suppose? demanda-t-il.

— À ce que je vois vous avez entendu parler de moi, répondit le jeune garçon avec un sourire narquois.

— Oh non, détrompez-vous, vous êtes simplement le dernier nom sur ma liste de présence à ne pas vous être présenté en cours ces 2 premiers mois. Essayez-vous je vous en prie.

Des rires étouffés se firent entendre dans la classe et Castiel ravala son sourire avant de s'asseoir au premier rang, la seule place de libre et pesta intérieurement. Il détestait cette place, il n'avait personne à embêter alors que dans le fond, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur toute la classe et pouvais donc ainsi facilement choisir ses « victimes ». Mais bon, tout ça datait quand même de quelques mois et il était revenu parce que ça lui manquait et voilà ou il en était arrivé… Assis au premier rang avec un homme qui l'avait ridiculisé dès son arrivée.

— Je suis Mr Winchester, le nouvel éducateur de cette école et j'ai signé un remplacement de 3 mois pour vote professeur d'anglais qui ne pourra assurer ces cours que début décembre…

Castiel le regarda d'un air totalement inintéressé le menton posé sur son poing, le narguant en faisant rouler son piercing à la langue entre ses lèvres.

Dean Winchester continua donc à donner son cours sans plus se soucier du jeune garçon en face de lui qui semblait ne pas de lasser de faire des âneries, que ce soit en coupant sa gomme en petit bout ou en faisait des pyramides avec les quelques affaires qui lui restait dans son plumier.

La majorité des élèves paraissaient totalement subjugués par ce remplaçant. Les filles se tenait toutes de la manière la plus aguichante possible, se repeignait les lèvres, mordillaient leur crayons et participaient activement en cours, elle paraissaient toutes avoir la même intention derrière la tête malgré le plus jeune âge de certaines qui n'étaient même pas majeures. Les garçons eux étaient attentifs aussi, que ce soit par « peur » de l'autorité naturelle que Winchester dégageait ou simplement parce que ça voix et son attitude rendait le cours tout simplement intéressant.

La seul chose qui intéressait par contre Castiel était le physique du remplaçant. Il avait très vite accepté sa bisexualité et dans ce genre de moment il savait réellement pourquoi.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, personne ne se précipita en courant hors du local comme Castiel avait « l'habitude » de le voir. Non, tous restèrent assis avant que Mr Winchester ne prennent la parole.

— Vous pouvez y aller, merci de votre attention et on se revoit jeudi. Il leur adressa ensuite un sourire qui fit fondre la plupart des filles.

Castiel fit pour se lever mais la main puissante du Winchester posée sur son épaule l'obligea à rester assis.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortit de la classe, excepté Castiel, Dean ferma la porte.

Dean s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche avant que Castiel ne l'interrompe:

— Écoutez, si vous voulez me donner un sermon sur mon comportement à la mords moi noeud, je préfère vous dire tout de suite que c'est mort, je suis comme ça et ce n'est pas un inconnu qui va me « remettre sur le droit chemin ». Je suis hâté et si vous saviez à quel point je me fou d'être le bon toutou que tous ces gens veulent que je devienne.

— Non Castiel, ce n'est pas ça que je veux faire. Pour être honnête je me moque royalement de la vie que tu mène. Simplement, si tu veux qu'on parte sur de bonnes bases toi et moi, tu ferai mieux de changer de comportement quand tu es à mon cours. Dit-il d'un voix grave et rauque.

— Et qu'est ce que ça changerai d'avoir de bonnes bases avec vous, Monsieur le professeur, répondit-il de manière ironique tout en se levant.

— Ça changerai le fait que je te fiche la paix et que toi, tu me laisse me donner mon cours sans me déranger.

— Vous déranger, hein? dit-il en jouant avec son piercing.

Le regard de Dean descendit instinctivement vers les lèvres provocatrices du jeune homme.

— J'ai bien vu comment vous me regardiez, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que je vous dérange… Dean.

— C'est Mr Winchester.

Dean sentait un frétillement au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais ce Castiel lui faisait énormément d'effet. Il avait l'habitude de fréquenter des jeunes « badboys » vu son métier d'éducateur mais jamais, jamais il n'avait été autant attiré par l'un d'eux. C'était même la première fois.

— À d'autres. Castiel ricana doucement. Et puis, je sais que je vous plais … continua-t-il d'une voix suave.

— Ha oui? Dean tenta de garder un semblant de calme et de maitrise de soi, il se connaissait bien, lui et sa libido élevée. Il savait qu'il pouvait perdre les pédales à tout moment et ce ne serai définitivement pas une bonne idée, pas avec ce gamin, pas sur son lieu de travail.

— Hun hun… Castiel hocha la tête et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je sais reconnaitre les signes, quand je plais à quelqu'un. Il voulu poser sa main sur la joue de son ainé mais il l'arrêta de sa même main forte, le regardant intensément pendant plusieurs longues secondes qui leur paressèrent interminables.

Castiel regarda alternativement les yeux puis les lèvres de Dean approchant lentement son visage du sien. Il effleura les lèvres tellement appétissantes de son ainé qui restèrent amorphes. Il recula légèrement le visage et le vit les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Il paraissait en plein combat intérieur. Castiel n'eu pas le temps de beaucoup plus réfléchir car le Winchester venait de lui lâcher le bras et de saisir son visage entre ses deux mains. Il le tenait et l'embrassait fermement, presque brutalement. La sensation de « l'angel kiss » contre ses lèvres était étrange mais pas déplaisante. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un de percé de sa vie et c'était plutôt une bonne expérience.

Leur baiser s'approfondit et inconsciemment les mains de Dean poussèrent le visage du jeune homme qui s'agenouilla devant lui.

Castiel le regardait la bouche entre-ouverte et les lèvres humides. Il était en se moment même la représentation pure de la luxure.

Il déboutonna et abaissa le pantalon de Dean, stimulant son sexe de sa bouche chaude à travers son boxer gris. Il le titilla longuement avant d'abaisser ce bout de tissus, libérant ainsi l'érection puissante de l'éducateur. Il leva un regard langoureux vers lui avant de lécher son sexe de la base jusqu'au gland tout en gardant se contact visuel. Dean frisson en sentant le contact de la langue chaude, douce et humide contrastant merveilleusement bien avec la lourdeur de la boule en acier chirurgical qui l'accompagnait. Il rejeta doucement la tête en arrière et soupira d'aise. Il ferma les yeux et garda les mains sur les joues de Castiel, ne lui imposant toutefois pas son rythme, savourant les sensations que la bouche chaude et humide lui procurait.

Castiel était extrêmement doué et appliqué, faisait glisser sa langue percée sur la verge de Dean en même temps qu'il exerçait des sucions fortement. Ses mains étaient elles aussi entrées en action, l'une en accompagnant les mouvements de va et viens de sa bouche, l'autre en massant sensuellement ses testicules.

Dean ne pouvait pas se retenir de gémir bruyamment face à la délicieuse torture que lui faisait subir Castiel. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'allait plus savoir tenir longtemps et le jeune garçon se releva, embrassa profondément Dean, lui faisant gouter son propre gout.

L'instinct « anima » de Dean fit rapidement surface et il retourna Castiel qui s'appuya sur son bureau. Il prit son cou d'une main et en embrassa la partie libre. Il sentait divinement bon et son odeur lui tournait à la tête lui faisant perdre le peu de moyen qui lui restait.

Il abaissa sans retenue son jean et son … string? Il portait un string noir qui mettait clairement ses fesses musclées en avant. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer ce qu'il voyait et Castiel le sorti de sa contemplation.

— Alors c'est ça que font les éducateurs? Pour redresser les jeunes qu'ils ont en charge, hun?

— La ferme… Dean inspira fortement espérant se calmer un peu mais c'était sans compter sur Castiel qui cambra les reins et vint frotter son fessier contre l'entre jambe de Dean.

— Et puis merde, jura l'éducateur en abaissant le sous-vêtement de Castiel. Il s'humidifia rapidement la queue avec sa salive et le pénétra rapidement et sans préambule. Castiel serra les dents de douleurs un instant avant de lui faire signe d'y aller. Dean fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle il s'était remis de la douleur et du fait qu'il n'était pas aussi étroit que les jeunes de son âge auraient du l'être. Il devait apparement ne pas être un novice en la matière. Deux émotions contradictoires le traversa. La première était que heureusement qu'il était habitué car il lui aurait certainement fait très mal avec le manque de délicatesse qu'il avait démontré, la seconde était une sorte de jalousie possessive, il était jaloux de tous ces hommes qui étaient certainement passé par là avant lui.

Le gémissement de Castiel le sorti de ses songes et il prit un cadence puissante et plutôt impersonnelle. Le jeune homme sous lui avait l'air d'apprécier vu la façon dont il agrippait les bords du bureau, ses jointures en étant devenues blanches et les gémissements plus qu'alléchants. Dean l'obligea à se redresser en lui tirant sur les cheveux, celui-ci obtempéra sans protestation et vient coller son dos contre le torse de l'éducateur. Celui-ci l'embrassait férocement dans le cou tout en augmentant la force de ses vas et viens. Castiel en hurla presque lorsque Dean butta sur sa prostate et il lui couvrit la bouche d'une main, le masturbant de l'autre.

Castiel vint bruyamment dans sa main et lorsque Dean sentit les parois de son partenaire se resserrer autour de lui, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et vint à son tour dans ce corps si alléchant qu'il avait devant lui.

Ils prirent tous deux quelques instants pour se remettre de leurs orgasmes avant de se rhabiller prestement.

— Ravi d'avoir eu la chance de vous avoir comme éducateur, dit Castiel en enfourchant son sac et en quittant la pièce laissant un Dean encore abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment en était-il arrivé à se point? Comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle de cette manière alors que son boulot était justement d'apprendre au jeune à garder le contrôle sur leurs émotions.

Dean se consola en se disant qu'il ne lui restait plus que 2 semaines à tirer en tant que prof et puis il n'aurait plus à affronter ce garçon et ça le rassura.

—-

Ce jeudi là, Dean rejoignit sa classe plein d'appréhension, allait-il être là? Ou aurait-il encore prévu de sécher les cours comme il l'avait fait depuis le début de l'année scolaire ? Il ne savait pas lui même ce qu'il espérait le plus… Le voir assis là au premier rang, le narguant de sa bouche percée et lui rappelant à quel point il avait était faible ou alors préférait-il ne plus jamais revoir son visage masculin aux yeux d'un bleu perçant?

La question ne se posa pas plus longtemps lorsqu'il rentra en classe et qu'il le vit, assis nonchalamment au premier rang faisait rouler son piercing à la langue entre ses lèvres. Castiel était revenu… pour lui? Il n'aurai su le dire. La seule chose qu'il aurait pu être capable de dire était que Castiel avait relevé la tête à son entrée et lui avait sourit mystérieusement.

Dean se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole d'une voix enrouée. Il avait les joues rosies sous le regard ardent que lui lançait Castiel.

— Bonjour à tous, installez-vous. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Castiel le regarda en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Mme Belduque ne pourra plus assurer les cours cette année, je vous reprendrai donc jusqu'à la fin de cette année scolaire.

Des bribes de paroles enjouées lui virent aux oreilles mais il ne comprit rien de ce que ces filles surexcitée disait ni rien d'autre. La seule chose qu'il voyait était Castiel qui le regardait d'une façon qui parlait pour lui. « Toi et moi on remettra ça »

FIN.

 **Oh lala je sais que j'ai oublié le préservatif dans cet OS mais bon, vous êtes grands et ne faites pas comme eux, ils sont imprudents! LOLOL Sortez couvert ;)**


End file.
